


The Swimclub

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Louis takes over the leadership of a swimclub so his friend Liam can go on honeymoon with his freshly married husband. That's when he falls in love with the most beautiful member of said club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this some time ago and my friends asked me to post it up here and hear your opinion. This was my first Larry-fic, so please be nice and don't kill me?  
> Thanks for reading and please leave comments!

The swimclub

Disclaimer: None of the characters or the background story of them is mine. The plot of this on the other hand is my own.

**************

Louis could do nothing but stare. Stare at these long curls, that beautiful face with incredible green eyes and that body. They were so green as if you would look through one of these green glas bottles right into the sun. And these tattoos...  
„Stop glarin' at him as if you'd like to eat him, Lou“, teased his best friend Niall and punched Louis lightly.  
„'M not glaring“, Louis answered and forced himself to stop looking at that beauty in front of them. Niall was right. How was he going to be a good swim trainer if he wasn't able to keep his mind clear? 

Louis shook his head and breathed. He cleared his throat and said loudly: „Hello everybody! My name is Louis Tomlinson. I'm your new trainer for the next six months because Mr. Payne is on his honeymoon. If there are any problems, please don't be afraid of asking me. I think, we'll get along very well. And now, please start with your usual warm-up!“

The twenty young men nodded, most of them smiled at him and obeyed his order. Louis started to feel a bit at ease. After his friend Liam asked him to work with his swimclub during the time he'd be away, Louis happily agreed. But then he became afraid that the guys might not like him and that everything would be horrible.  
He talked with Niall about it and he, since he was in Liam's club too, promised him, that if Louis just would be like himself, there wouldn't be anyone who could not like him. But now everything seemed to be great.

„See? Like I told ya.“ Niall smiled bright and punched him once more.  
Louis smiled too. „Right Ireland. Now, go and warm up. It's an order.“ Niall laughed but joined his teammates. 

Soon the warm-up was done and the boys started swimming. Louis kept an eye on them, helping a bit here and there but the swimmers were almost perfect. At first Louis was a bit disappointed but then he thought that if he wouln't have much work with them he could focus on other things. Things like his nonexistend love life for example. Not that Louis cared much. He'd had a few relationships in the past but all of these girls found something they didn't like about him and broke of. And after a while he stopped looking for the special one. Some time ago he even stopped with one-night-stands. His mother always told him that, one day, he'll find the one who'll be the one and only. Louis stopped believing in that. It seems as if fate had forgotten him. There was no one out there for him.

The training ended with everyone being in a great mood and looking forward for the next time. Louis left the clubhouse not long after everything was clean. It was just half an hour after the team had left and the weather outside was really nice. He was thinking about his plans for the rest of the day, maybe going to the library or doing the shopping he wanted to do for some days, as he noticed someone waiting at his car. Louis stopped walking, surprised to see one of the swimmers leaning at his car. It was the one with the long hair. 

„Can I help you?“, Louis asked confused while he tryed to remember the boys name.  
„Hope so. I just forgot that my flatmate brought me here and that he has to go to work after training. And now I don't know how to go back to my place“ He seemed to be very embarrassed and his cheeks flushed even a bit. 'Cute', was all Louis could think. 'Wait, what? Cute? What the heck...'  
„Erm... maybe I could take you there...“ Louis suggested hesitantly.  
„Really?“ Louis couldn't help but smile about the great amount of relieve in the other's voice.  
„Yeah, really.“ He opened his car and gestured the guy to take the passenger seat. While getting ready to start the car, Louis asked: „Okay, what's your address?“ As he heared it, Louis turned his head to stare at his passenger. „Is your flatmate Niall Horan?“  
The other frowned and looked confused. „Yeah, why?“ Louis laughed a bit. „Nothing, it's just that Niall is a friend of mine. He told me that he got himself a flatmate but I haven't had the chance to meet you yet.“  
„Oh well... maybe I should intodruce myself. I'm Harry. Harry Styles“, Harry said with a smile on his face. Louis took the offered hand and shook it. „Pleasure to meat you, I'm Louis Tomlinson.“ „I already know that“ They stared at each other for a moment before both of them burst out into loud laughter. 

They kept talking the whole way to Harry's and Niall's place. Harry told Louis about his parents, Anne and Desmond and his sister Gemma, Louis told about his mother Jay and his sisters as well. It seemed as if they'd never need to stopp chating because of the lack of topics. Way to soon they arrived at the flat. Louis parked the car right in front of it.  
„See you on Thursday, I guess?“ „Uhm, yeah...“ Harry hesitated but got out of the car. „Thank you for giving me a ride.“ Louis smiled. „Any time.“  
After saying goodbye, Louis drove away, watching Harry waving at him in the mirror. 'I really like that guy' Louis thought.

 

~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

 

After that they somehow ended up with Louis giving Harry a ride everytime after training. Some time they took Niall too, but most of times it were just the two of them. Louis was even invited to come in and have a tea a few times.  
The time passed and everything was just perfect. Then, one day, Louis started to recognize, that there was something weird. At first he couldn't put his finger on it but then he found the reason for his unability of being calm. 

He and Harry were at the clubhouse and busy with tidying up after training as Louis couldn't help himself but kinda stare at his friend. Harry hadn't taken on a t-shirt yet and his skin seemed to glow somehow in the light of the sun coming through the windows. The ink of his tattoos was a beautiful contrast and as Harry flicked a curl out of his face that had dared to leave his ponytail, Louis was kinda flashed. He knew that Harry was good-looking but right now he looked incredible beautiful. 'How would it feel to touch that tattoos? How would it feel to kiss...“ Louis gasped. What was he thinking? Harry was a guy and his friend! Why would Louis want to kiss him? 

„Louis? Something wrong?“, Harry asked and looked at him, his face showing his confusion. Louis immediately shook his head. „ It's nothing.“ Harry frowned about that way to fast answer and was going to ask more but suddenly Louis phone went off.  
Louis picked up at once, promising himself in his head to do anything the person at the end of the line would want him to do for saving his life. 

„Hello?“, he greeted with huge relief in his voice. It was Liam.  
„Hello Lou'“, he answered. „Can I ask you for a favour?“  
„Anything you want.“  
Liam sighed in relief. „It's about the swimclub.“  
Louis frowned. „What's with that?“, he asked and turned his back to Harry who listened to half of the conversation.  
Liam must have heard his worried tone because he immediately replied: „Nothing, nothing, really! I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to replace me longer than planned because Zayn and I'd like to stay a little longer.“  
Louis breathed out. „I'd love to, Li. I really like working here!“ He could practically hear Liam beaming at the other side of the line.  
„Thank you so much Louis! I'll send you a text later with some details about our trip.“  
„Anything to thank for. That's what friends are for. Now go have a good time. And say hi to Zayn from me.“  
„I will. Thanks Lou'. See ya.“  
„Bye Li'.“ 

The call ended and Louis smiled as he turned back to Harry.  
„Was that Liam?“, he asked.  
„Yep. He asked me to do his job a little longer.“  
„Sounds like he's having a great time.“ Harry smiled too.  
„Yeah, he is.“

They finished their work and left. Much to Louis' relief Harry didn't pick up the topic they had before Liams call. Although that didn't mean that Louis could stop thinking about it. His thoughts were running in circles through his head and he felt as if he was acting like a Highschool girl with a damn crush. At the same time he couldn't believe what he was thinking. A crush? A crush on Harry?? A crush on an other man??? What the hell was going on?

If Harry noticed that Louis was acting kinda weird that days he didn't say anything. They continued with their habits of tidying up after training, Louis giving Harry a ride home and talking about everything. Well almost everything. One day though, when they were with Niall, the Irish boy suddenly frowned and asked: „What's wrong Louis? You're acting strange.“ If it had been possible to kill with nothing but a look, Niall would have needed a furniture right then and there.  
„Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you're talking about.“ Niall pouted and sank back in his seat but he seemed to get the hint. The three of them were silent for a while but they arrived at the flat before it became to awkward. 

The next day was a day without training so Louis decided to stay at home and read a book he wanted to start for a while. He sat on his couch for a few hours but as it was time for lunch someone rang the doorbell. Before he was able to say a thing Niall pushed himself into Louis' place, and stood with arms crossed in front of him.  
„Tell me what the fuck is goin' on with you. And don't you dare to leave something out!“ Louis was surprised to see his best friend so angry. Was he really that weird that time?  
„I...“  
Niall interrupted him. „The truth Louis Tomlinson.“  
'How did he know I was planning something different?', Louis thought. He looked into that clear blue eyes and didn't know what to do. Should he tell Niall? About his crazy thoughs about Harry? What would he say? He was Harry's flatemate after all. Louis sighed. But maybe it would help him becoming clear. 

„All right. Would you like to have lunch with me?“  
Niall smiled satisfied and didn't bother with an answer as he walked straight to Louis kitchen, leaving his friend behind him chuckling. 

They had some Pizza togheter and Louis forced himself, with much help from Niall too, to explain everything. From the thoughts of how handsome Harry was, about his unability of keeping his eyes away from him, how good they understand each other, to Louis' thoughts about how it might be to kiss him. He even told the story about Liam saving him that day. 

As Louis had finished his history, Niall sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. Then he looked straight into Louis' eyes and beamed.  
Louis was confused. „Why are you looking like that? It's kinda creepy Ireland.“  
If possible Niall beamed even more and smiled bright, but didn't say a thing. While getting a bit pissed 'bout his friend's behaviour, Louis frowned and started to clean the dishes. „You could at least tell me what the fuck is wrong with me.“  
The Irishman laughed and stood up to give Louis a big hug. „You really don't know, do ya?“, he answered. Being fustrated, Louis gave in and hugged Niall back. „Not a bit.“  
„Should I tell you then?“, the boy asked himself thoughtfully.  
„Please, Niall! Stop being such a tease and tell me already“, Louis begged. „I need to know!“ 

Niall looked at him happily. „I guess you really need to. Good, then. Ready?“  
Louis nodded fast. „Yes, I am!“  
His best friend took a deep breath and finally answered. And his answer was the last thing Louis would have expected.

„You are in love with Harry Styles.“

 

~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~

 

' „You are in love with Harry Styles.“ In love huh?'

The following days Louis kept thinking about it and no matter how he turned or changed it, the solution was always the same: Louis was in love with Harry.

On the one hand he was reliefed that he now knew what was going on in his head. But on the other hand...  
Should he tell Harry? What would he say? Could he feel the same?  
That was something Louis forbid himself to think about. Why the hell should Harry love him back?And even if Harry would love him a little bit, in the end he'd break up with Louis like everyone else had done.  
But if Louis would tell him, would Harry still be his friend? Or would he leave him and stop talking to Louis? Would it be like all the other times Louis was rejected? And what about the swimclup? Louis was their trainer after all. If it came out that he loved one of the guys there would be many problems. 

All in all it wasn't a big surprise that Louis was very reliefed when he noticed that it was only a week until Liam would be back. Though he was sad that he wouldn't be able to see Harry that often anymore, Louis thought, that maybe, that was the best way. When Louis wasn't Harry's trainer anymore then there was no possibility for trouble to show up. At least not in the way of law or so. 

On Sunday, Niall forced Louis to go to a party. Which wouldn't have been a problem if it wouldn't have been together with Harry. But Niall ignored his glares and at some point Louis was out of excuses to say no. So party time. With Harry. Damn.

After a few drinks Louis found himself on the dancefloor, moving to a song he'd never heard before. After some more drinks he found himself dancing with Harry, admiring his gorgeous green eyes sparkling in the flashing lights.  
Suddenly it was all to much. Leaving a startled Harry behind him he searched for Niall but he coulnd find him. It was a massive shock for Louis when someone suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned around to find a worried Harry right in front of him.  
„Are you okay, Lou'?“  
Somehow panicking Louis tried to escape his grib but Harry didn't let go of him. His reaction made Harry even more worried.  
„Tell me Louis. What's wrong? Please!“, he begged, placing his other hand on Louis' shoulder. 

Later Louis couldn't tell if it was because of the alcohol running through his vains or because he was feeling so much back then or just because everything was so much. But he knew exactly what happened.  
Looking up into the taller one's eyes, Louis stood on his tiptoes and leaned against Harry's chest. He could almost see himself in these green orbs while he leaned forward. And. Pressed. His. Lips. Against. Harry's. Louis moved his lips a bit, feeling the silky skin of Harry's lips which were kinda open because of the shock. Louis felt the grip of Harry's hand loosen. And that was the moment he took his chance and run away. 

The next morning Louis was hungover. He had a massive headache which became even worse after he remembered what happened. With Harry.  
At least he wasn't throwing up. Louis tryed to sleep a bit more but his thoughts decided to have a wild football match in his head. As everything didn't get better and Louis knew he wouldn't be able to go train the swimteam he called Niall.  
The Irishman seemed to be unable to be hangover. As Louis told him, that he was sick, Niall just laughed but promised to tell the others and lead the training today. 

On Tuesday, Louis was back to full health. Physically. His mind though, was full of scenarios how Harry could react if they'll meet again. Disgusted? Betrayed? Still shocked?  
He knew that he behave like a coward but Louis couldn't help himself but asking Niall for leading the training again on Wednesday. Niall was surprised but promised to help him again. As he started trying to talk about Harry though, Louis hang up and ignored his phone for the rest of the time like he ignored Harry's calls. 

On Thursday Louis wasn't able to run away anymore. Because as he answered the door, a very angry Harry Styles stood in front of him. Louis tried to shut the door again but he wasn't fast enough and Harry pushed his way inside. Suddenly Louis found that his panelling was very interesting. They stood in the corridor in silence for a few moments. Then:  
„What is going on with you, Louis? Niall told us you're sick but you don't seem to be sick at all, so why do you stay at home and act as if you were hiding?“

Without a word Louis turned around and went away. He heard Harry following him through his house asking questions. In the living room Harry grabbed his arm and forced him to look at him.  
„Louis“, was all he sayed. And Louis gave up. Tears formed in his eyes running down his cheeks as he cried.  
„I-I'm so s-sorry, Haz.“  
„Why, what are you...“ Harry's eyes were filled with different emotion. Confusion, worry and a bit anger. He tried to hug Louis but he escaped his armes. Finally, Harry seemed to give it up. He sighed.  
„Fine. If you don't want to talk, I'll go.“ Louis looked up at him, eyes all red. Harry looked sad and rejected but helpless. „I'll go if you answer one question.“ Louis kept his eyes at Harry, unable to look away. 

„Why did you kiss me?“

Louis could feel his breath stopping and his eyes widen. Why, for every reason did Harry ask a question which was the question for everything? If Louis told him why, he'd have to tell everything. He stood in his living room, frozen and unable to avoid Harry's eyes. The eyes he loved so much. Hell, he loved everything about that guy.  
Harry must have seen the struggle in Louis' eyes because he said just one more word. It was just one word but it was the completely right one. 

„Please.“  
And then, the words flew out of Louis' mouth: „I kissed you because I love you!“ 

Finally he was able to look at something different than Harry. His couch seemed to be interesting as were his panelling in the corridor. It was silent and everything they could hear was their breathing. 'He'll be gone in a few seconds', was what Louis thought. 'And I'll never see him again'. In that moment he heard footsteps on the floor and closed his eyes. His heart felt as if it was ripped into small bloody peaces with a horse dancing around on them.  
But then he felt warm fingers against his skin, forcing his head to turn around. Two deep green diamonds were in front of him.  
„You love me?“ Harry's voice was nothing but a whisper.  
„Yeah, I do“, Louis answered, smiling even a little bit.  
Every moment Harry would turn around and go. He even expected him to run away and shut the door loudly behind himself. Or maybe scream at Louis. But he never expected the words he heard that moment.

„I love you too, Louis.“

Again, Louis boddy was frozen in shock. He couldn't have heard right, could he?  
„What?“, he wispered with his vioce breaking.  
„I love you too“, Harry repeated and moved forward. He put Louis in a lovingly warm hug and kissed him slowly. Harry loved him? Harry loved him back?? Harry was kissing him right now???

His belly seemed to burst from butterflys as he slung his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him back. He could feel Harry smile in the kiss and couldn't help but smile too.  
A part of him wondered how it was possible to feel incredible sad and incredible happy after such a short time but the biggest part of him told that litle part of his mind to shut up. He was so relieved and happy and in love right now, he hadn't any time to care about such philosophical thoughts.  
He and Harry were in love with each other and that time Louis was sure that Harry was the one. Harry was his one and only.

End <3

P.S. It is what it is :p Please read and review X

**Author's Note:**

> Again, English isn't my native language, so if there are mistakes, please tell me so I can improve :)


End file.
